


Banned

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Drabble, Post-War, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-09
Updated: 2008-12-09
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: A cold night leads to a banning of sorts.





	Banned

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** 100 word drabble

Hermione entered the room in the plain flannel nightdress Ron hated.

"Why do you insist on wearing that hideous thing?" he asked.

"Because it's freezing; this keeps me warm."

With a deftness born from hours of Auror training, Ron pulled the nightdress over her head in a blur of motion and tossed it into the fireplace.

"Ron!"

"Flannel is hereby banned in this flat," he said in a matter-of-fact tone. "I'll keep you warm. Now that we've established that, come here and let me do my job."

She might have protested had his lips not been doing such splendid things.


End file.
